We're Human!
by Monkgangsta
Summary: The Foot clan created a formula to turn the turtles in human teenage boys. In order to change back, they have to figure out who his behind this. Until they do, they will remain humans. What happens when some old friends of there who had the same treatment
1. Sparring

**Disclaimer: I don;t own the ninja turtles. They are all properties of mirage and image. This is a what if story. What if the turtles turned into humans?

* * *

**

**We're Human!**

The four turtles were training in the sewer with their master Splinter. Leonardo sparred with Donatello while Raphael sparred with

Michaelangelo. Splinter watched his four pupils and sons train while having a cup of green tea. Donatello swung his staff at Leonardo but

Leonardo kept dodging. Leonardo never uses his swords during a sparring session and Raphael never uses his sai. Michaelangelo swung his

nunchucks at him but Raphael ducked and kicked him. Leonardo knocked the staff out of his hand and judo tossed Donatello.

**Leonardo:** Not bad Donatello but you still have a lot to learn.

**Raphael: **No, it's Mikey that needs more training. I can beat him with arm tied behind my back.

**Splinter. **Leonardo and Raphael, you two have indeed learned well. One of you will carry on my legacy someday.

**Raphael:** One day I will surpass our fearless leader here.

**Leonardo:** Now don't start getting arrogant Raphael, you still have yet to beat me in a one on one fight.

**Raphael: **I've got no problem taking you on right now Leo.

**Leonardo:** Sounds like a challenge Raph.

Both brothers got into a stance and were about to fight each other. They rushed towards each other and took out their weapons. Before they

could do anything, Splinter jumped in between them.

**Splinter:** That is enough!

**Donatello: **Seriously, every day you always have to try and out do each other.

**Michaelangelo: **Yeah dudes chill out;take a breather, especially you Raph.

**Raphael: **Fine

**Leonardo: **Sorry sensei.

**Splinter: **Now it's time to rest, eat and then get some sleep.

**Michaelangelo:** I thought you never ask, Pizza time!

The four turtles went into their kitchen to eat their left over pizzas. Michaelangelo started heating up the slices and passed them around.

Donatello started eating and so did Michaelangelo. Leonardo and Raphael however kept staring each other down. They started to eat but still

kept their eyes on each other. Despite fighting along side each other, they always had a rivalry with each other.

**Michaelangelo: **They haven't taken their eyes of each other.

**Donatello:** Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't snapped yet.

**Michaelangelo:** Dude, don't give them ideas these two could start like world war 3 or something.

The turtles got finish eating and were about to go get some rest. Michaelangelo flipped up the stairs to his room. Donatello walked upstairs and

into his room. Before Leonardo and Raphael went to their room, Raphael stood in front of Leonardo.

**Raphael: **Before we go to sleep, I wanna spar with you, I can beat you, I know I can and I will.

**Leonardo:** You just won't let it go will you? Ok fine, I'll spar with you, but don't get mad when you lose. Well I guess it's pointless to ask you

that Mr. Temper.

**Raphael:** Ha Ha very funny, now lets go!

The two brothers put down their weapons and got into a fighting stance. Raphael ran towards Leonardo but he stood his ground. The fight

lasted for one hour and ended up in a draw. The brothers called it a night and went to bed. Raphael is fuming over the draw, but he will have a

chance at Leonardo again tomorrow.


	2. The Formula

**Chapter 2: The formula**

The foot clan hid in an underground base in New York. The number of ninjas stood in the hundreds. Their new leader is Karai who had taken over when her master the

Shredder was taken out by the turtles and Splinter. Since then she has sought revenge for the death of her master. Some of her ninjas were training for another battle against t

he turtles. Her ninja scientists were working on a strange new formula. She had found out that four mutant frogs were living in Tallahassee, Florida. She also learned that they

are friends of the turtles.

**Karai: **The formula, is it ready?

**Ninja scientist: **Yes Mistress Karai.

**Karai: **Excellent, put them in vaccines and bring them to my chambers.

The ninja scientists put them in four vaccines and brought them to her chambers. The four frogs she had kidnapped from Florida were already unconscious. She took each

vaccine and injected the frogs with the formula. The frogs started to groan in pain and their froglike bodies began to transform. Their legs started to straighten out and their

web feet became normal looking feet. Their arms started to change as well and their hands had five fingers. Just then their entire bodies went from frogs to human teenagers

with blond hair.

**Karai**: Yes, the formula is a success.

**Ninja 1:** Excuse me master, but who were these frogs before we changed them.

**Karai: **These frogs are old friends of the turtles, they were also taught some ninjutsu. So I took them from Florida and made them my test subjects for the formula to turn

mutants into humans. Now that it works, take the formula to the sewers and inject it into them. Then give me a photo of them when the formula takes affect so I'll know what

they look like if they if they should come here. When they become humans, they won't have their protective shells and will be much easier to destroy them.

**Ninja 2: **What are you going to do with the subjects?

**Karai: **These four have potentials, I can download the foot techniques into their brains and change their memories of the turtles and make them think they are their enemies.

After all they are named after historic conquers, Attila, Genghis, Napoleon, and Rasputin. They will be formidable adversaries against our enemies. Now go, release into the

sewers and inject them with that formula. Keep silent for they are ninjas as well.

**Ninja 1: **Yes Mistress Karai.

The four foot clan ninjas left the underground base and made their way towards the sewers and went into the sewers. Silently and swiftly they made their way towards their

lair. They found the lair noticed there was an alarm system disabled it. They saw that the turtles and splinter were sleeping. The Ninjas covered the sewers with knockout gas

so they would fall into a deeper sleep. The first vaccine was injected in splinter. Then they made their ways up stairs and walked into their room. Each Ninja injected the

turtles with the vaccine shots and waited for them to change. After the turtles change, the ninjas took pictures of them and left the sewers. The foot has been successful in

turning them into humans. They went from mutant turtles, to white causcasian teenagers with brown hair What will the turtles do when they wake up to find out that they are

no longer turtles anymore?


	3. What's happened to us?

**Chapter 3: What happened to us?**

**Leonardo: **Oh man my head. Hey guys are you ok?

**Raphael:** Feels like I was it but a truck.

Just then Leonardo and Raphael noticed something different about each other. They noticed that they looked like normal teenage boys.

**Raphael:** What the hell, Leo you're human!

**Leonardo: **So are you Raph! Then that means that.

Michaelangelo could be heard screaming in the kitchen. Raphael and Leonardo got out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. Michaelangelo and Donatello kept staring at the

mirror and touching their faces. Then they stared at their hands and noticed they had five fingers instead of three. They also ran their hands through their hair. Leonardo and

Raphael joined their brothers in the kitchen.

**Michaelangelo:** Dude how did this happen? We're not green anymore!

**Donatello: **We don't have shells either.

Just then Splinter made his way towards the kitchen and poured his tea and made his rice. He still had his eyes closed and didn't look at his sons yet. He finished his

breakfast and went to go sit in front of his TV. He slowly opened his eyes and saw four figures sitting in the kitchen.

**Splinter:** Good Morning my sons!

Splinter walked towards the living room and sat down. He took a sip of his tea but then when he realized that his sons were not turtles he spit his tea out and went back into

the kitchen.

**Splinter: **My sons, you are human!

**Leonardo: **So are you master Splinter

**Splinter: **What!

Splinter look at his hands and felt his face. His looks were that of a sixty year old Japanese man. He noticed he had grayish hair and the robe he was wearing reached his feet.

He looked down at his feet and noticed his feet were human feet. Then he felt his backside and noticed his rat tail was gone.

**Splinter:** Indeed, I am human as well.

**Michaelangelo:** Which brings us back to this question, how did we get like this dude?

**Donatello: **I'm guessing something must have happened with our mutagen genes.

**Leonardo:** Hey Donatello, didn't you turn on the alarm system.

**Donatello, **Yeah I always have it on. I never turn it off.

**Leonardo: **It's been turned off.

**Donatello: **No it was disabled; they damaged one of the computers. Nobody could've got in here.

**Leonardo:** Yeah no one but the foot clan.

**Splinter:** Right Leonardo, the foot clan must have knocked us out with knock out gas and gave a formula to make us human.

**Michaelangelo: **I thought we took care of those guys.

**Raphael**: Well I guess we're gonna have to fight them again. I'm say we go now!

Leonardo stood in front of Raph

**Raphael:** Get outta my way Leo!

**Leonardo:** You can't go out like that, you're naked. If the cops catch you like that you will get arrested. We have to call April and have her bring us some clothes. Until we

find the base of the foot clan, we gonna have to stay this way for awhile.


	4. Clothes

**Chapter 4: Clothes**

Leonardo called April from her apartment and asked her to and Casey to bring clothes with them. Twenty thirty minutes later, April and Casey

came down in the sewers and walked to the turtles lair.

**April:** Guys I'm here.

**Casey:** Hey guys why are ya?

**Leonardo: **Over here

April turned around and noticed four teenagers around 17-18 years old, two have long brown hair and two had short brown hair. April began

to realize that it was the turtles due to the bandanas over their eyes and the elbow and knee pads. She also noticed they were completely naked.

April and Casey turned their heads away.

**April: **Oh my god! What happened to you?

**Casey: **Yeah didn't you guys used to be green and had shells.

**Donatello: **To make a long story short, the foot clan injected us with something to make us human.

**Raphael:** Yeah and we need some clothes so we can go kick their asses.

**Michaelangelo:** I look like one of those skater dudes from TV.

**Leonardo; **Do you guys have any clothes that will fit us?

**April: **We'll have to measure you first so we can get the right sizes for you.

April and Casey grabbed tape measured and found scales and measured them. The boys stood six feet tall. They were physically built well and

the waist sizes were thirty two and their feet were size thirteen.

**April: **Ok guys now that we measured you, we have some idea about what to get you. Your guys wait here, we'll be back.

April Casey and human Splinter left the sewer to go to the Mall. April had enough cash to get them maybe two outfits a piece. Another hour

later, they returned to the sewer and brought them their clothes.

**April: **Ok guys we're back, we brought you clothes and sneakers.

April handed them each a set of clothes. The turtles went upstairs to get dress. When they finished they came down stairs. She color coded

them so it will be easy to tell who is who. Leonardo wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans and blue sneakers. He had long brown hair so he put his

hair in a pony tail. Raphael was giving a red tank top, black pants and red sneakers. He also had long hair but left his loose. Donatello wore a

purple long sleeved shirt and white slacks white sneakers. He had brown spiky hair. Michaelangelo wore and orange shirt with black stripes on

it, baggy blue jean shorts and orange sneakers. His hair was mid length and went down to past his ears.

**April:** How do you like your clothes?

**Leonardo:** They're comfortable thank you April.

**April: **I got clothes based on your personalities. Leo your clothes show that you're the leader, Raph your clothes show that you're the strong

tough one. Don your clothes show how smart you are. Mike your clothes show how athletic and free spirited you are. Now that you guys have

your clothes, it's time I show you guys have normal teenagers act.


	5. Be like Normal Teenagers

**Chapter 5: What do teen boys do?**

Leonardo and the others stood still while April was explaining to them how normal teenagers act. Michaelangelo knew this already due to all the

TV he's watched.

**Michaelangelo:** April I already know this stuff.

**April:** May I ask, how do you know this?

**Donatello:** He's been watching a lot of TV.

**Leonardo:** It's about to pay off.

**Michaelangelo: **Yeah just follow me lead.

**Raphael:** I can't believe we're going to follow his lead. Should we bring our weapons?

**Leonardo:** No we can't bring our weapons

**Donatello:** Yeah we can end up in jail because Michelangelo's weapons are illegal around here.

**Michaelangelo:** What, nobody told me nunchucks were illegal here!

**Raphael:** All right I guess we have to go with out them.

**Splinter:** Before you go know this, you are human know so are much more vulnerable. Do not engage in senseless battles.

**Leonardo: **Yes, master Splinter

**Raphael:** Tch, Fine

**Splinter:** Now go, have a good time and stay out of trouble.

**April:** Hey guys before you go, here's forty dollars just incase you get hungry, and use that money for a taxi if you get lost.

**Leonardo:** Thanks April, come on guys let's go.

The four brothers walked out the lair and opened up the sewer lid to get out of the sewer. Little did they know, back at the underground base where the foot clan occupied

Karai received the pictures of the turtles in their human form.

**Karai: **Yes, Excellent, You have done well my ninjas.

**Ninja 1:** We had to knock them out with knock out gas and once they were out cold, we injected them

**Karai:** Excellent, you may go train now. I will show these pictures to my new warriors.

Karai walked to her hidden chambers where she had turned the frogs into humans. The four warriors were testing out their new ninjutsu abilities that Karai's scientists had

downloaded into their brains. Their abilities and fighting styles were similar to the way the turtles fought. When they saw Karai entered, they stopped and knelt before her.

**Karai:** Now my new warriors, I have a task for you. Attila you may stand.

**Attila:** What is your task mistress?

**Karai: **See the boys in these pictures, find them and bring them to me. If they should resist, then bring me their heads. You will lead your brothers against these set of

brothers. Do not attack them out in the open, pursue them, follow them and when they are alone, that is your chance to strike. You will pose like normal teenagers to take the

suspicion off.

**Attila:** By your command mistress.

**Genghis:** Alright, now let's be going. I'm in the mood for a fight.

**Napoleon:** So am I

**Rasputin:** Ditto!

**Karai:** Good now move and do not fail me!


	6. Attracting Attention

**Chapter 6: Attracting attention**

The boys were walking along the side walk and looked all the traffic in the street. Leonardo kept scratching his head since he was not used to

having a full head of hair. His hair was pretty long so he had to keep it in a pony tail like normal samurais and ninjas used to do. Raph also had

long hair but it was only up to his neck but his head still itch too.

**Leonardo:** How can people stand having all this hair? It's making my head itch.

**Michaelangelo:** Yeah, and it's really hot outside too being warm-blooded hurts.

**Raphael:** Well, I still have my strength

**Donatello: **I'm still pretty smart. We can get used to this for awhile.

**Leonardo: **Ok, what should we do first? I was thinking about looking at antiques

**Raphael:** I say Go to the gym and lift weights

**Donatello:** We should go to a library or museum.

**Michaelangelo** Lame, let's go to the Skate Park.

The boys spent the next couple of minutes arguing about what they should do. They kept disagreeing with ideas and what they should do first.

Leonardo eventually got tired of arguing.

**Leonardo:** Listen guys we won't be able to do anything if we keep arguing about what to do. We're gonna have to compromise and do

everything. Well do the museum first, lift weights, visit the Antique shop, and then go to the skate park.

**Raphael:** Oh yeah, spoken like a true leader!

They made their way down to the Museum but then they saw a crowd of people gather up and punching and kicking can be heard among them.

A fight was taking place between two big muscle guys.

**Raphael:** Sounds like some action.

The turtles walked into the crowd and watched the two big guys go at it until one of them was beating down and said he surrendered.

**Big muscle guy:** Yeah you never gonna beat me!

**Host**: Step right up! Defeat the dominator and win five hundred bucks! Come on five hundred big ones!

**Raphael:** This guy is speaking my language!

**Leonardo:** No Raph! You remember what sensei said, no senseless fighting!

**Raphael:** Come on we can use the money, what if the forty dollars that April gave us isn't enough.

**Leonardo:** All right fine, but don't show off our ninja abilities!

**Raphael: **I'll take you on!

**Dominator:** It's your funeral small fry.

Raph got into his fighting stance and waited for the man to attack him. Dominator ran towards him only to have Raph leap over him. Using all his

strength, Raph punched the guy in the chest and then kicked him aside. The crowd goes wild over Raphael's victory. Leonardo puts his hand on

his face to cover up the embarrassment and Raph showed off even though he told him not too. They were given to five hundred dollars and kept

on going to the museum. Little did they know, the punk frogs were following them. When will they attack? When will they get their memories

back? Will they recognize who the turtles are?


	7. Hanging around the city

**Chapter 7:** **Hanging around the city**

**Leonardo:** Raph, I told you not to show off!

**Raphael:** Hey it's not my fault the guy wasn't strong enough to beat me.

**Leonardo:** I said don't show off our ninja skills.

**Raphael:** Well incase you forgot Leo! That's what we are, we're ninjas! Now stop being such a wussy goody goody two shoes.

**Leonardo:** Watch what you call me Raph! I have no problem taking you down!

**Donatello:** Ok that's enough! We're supposed to be going to the museum and we can't do that with you two fighting.

**Raphael**: Tch, Fine!

They called for a Taxi and told him to take them to the museum and library. When they reached the Museum, Raph gave him a hundred dollars

to stay put. The taxi driver was amazed that he had all that money.

**Raphael: **We'll be back, stay right here.

**Taxi driver**: You got it kid.

**Raphael**: Oh and don't call me kid!

**Taxi: **Sorry

They went inside and Donatello felt like he was a little kid in a candy store. He saw a bunch of old painting and one that caught his eye was the

Mona Lisa. It was done by painter that his brother is named after… Leonardo da Vinci. They walked into the library and Donatello looked

around for a good book. It was a book on the latest technology and electronics. He bought the book for five dollars. The boys left the library

and went back to the taxi.

Then Raph told him to take them to the Gym. When they reached the gym, they went to the main room and started lifting weights. Little did they

know, the other set of brothers were watching them. Raph did two sets of 10 reps with the dumbbells. Leonardo did two sets after Raph

finished his. Mike and Don were running on the treadmill and a lot of girls were looking at them.

**Raphael:** Don't look now, but I think our little brothers attracted girls.

**Leonardo:** Yeah, and so did we.

Leonardo pointed at the girls from across the room.

**Raphael:** So we did, awesome.

When they got finished in the gym, Raph told the taxi driver to take them to the antique shop. Leonardo looked around and saw a lot of samurai

armor and Japanese swords. He wanted to buy Splinter one of those samurai armors.

**Leonardo:** Excuse me sir how much is this armor.

**Store Owner:** That will be two hundred dollars.

Raph gave him two hundred dollars and they paid for the armor. They went back to the taxi and he took them to the skate park. Michaelangelo

grabbed a skateboard and started pulling off awesome skate moves. The people watching him were amused with him. He did a lot better than

the other skaters. However there was another skater that was rivaling his skills. It was Rasputin but Michaelangelo didn't recognize him. He

kept trying to out do him but Michaelangelo beat him. When he finished he left the Skate park.

**Michaelangelo:** That one skater kept trying to show me up. Jeez, let's go the arcade or something and then get something to eat.


	8. We're being followed

**Chapter 8:** Dude I think we're being followed.

The boys made it to the arcade. They looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers and kids playing all sorts of games. Michaelangelo and Donatello saw the Dance Dance

Revolution machine and decided to play on it.

**Michaelangelo:** Hey Donny, I'll take you on this game

**Donatello:** Sure Mikey.

**Raphael:** Pool, my kind of game

Raphael saw an empty pool table and walked over to it. Leonardo walked over with him to make sure Raphael didn't get into anymore fights. Raphael grabbed the pool stick

and gave it to Leonardo.

**Leonardo:** What's this for?

**Raphael:** If you're gonna watch my back, then you're gonna play pool with me.

**Leonardo:** All right, I'll play.

Raph and Leo gathered around the pool table and set the balls up. Raph took the first shot and hit the number 5 ball into the hole. Then he aimed and hit the number 6 and 7

ball into the hole. He tried to hit the number 9 ball but missed the hole. He gave Leo a turn and Leo hit the number 10 ball in the hole. He got the number 9 in the hole after

Raph couldn't do it.

**Raphael:** Impressive fearless leaders.

**Leonardo:** Ninja training pays off.

**Raphael:** Yeah it doesn't take ninja skills to play pool. Now just keep going

Leo took another shot at the number 1 ball but missed the hole. Attila and Genghis were also playing pool at another table and watching them.

Michaelangelo and Donatello were still going at it in DDR. Mikey was beating him at it since he's plays the most videogames. Donatello wasn't doing so bad but he wasn't as

good as Mikey was.

**Michaelangelo:** You're getting beaten Donny

**Donatello:** Well of course I'm losing. I'm the smart one of the group and I don't have time for games.

A crowd of people were circling them among the crowd was Napoleon and Rasputin. Donatello and Michaelangelo continued to play DDR until their turn was up. Rasputin

and Napoleon stared down Donatello and Michaelangelo and then walked to the pool room.

**Michaelangelo:** Those guys give me the creeps.

**Donatello:** No kidding, there something about them.

Leonardo and Raphael finished their game and joined the brother at the other side of the arcade room. They found a pizza parlor that was right across from it and decided to

get something to eat. Attila and the other three guys followed them there. Michaelangelo ordered a large pizza with pepperoni and sausage. Then he sat at the table with his

brothers.

**Raphael:** Don't look now but we got some company.

**Leonardo:** Yeah they've been following us everywhere.

**Michaelangelo:** Forget about them for now, let's eat!

Their pizza came twenty minutes later and the four ate them and then left the restaurant. They took the taxi back to April's apartment where she told to come. She had a

surprise for them.


	9. Who are you guys

**Chapter 9:** The confrontation: Who are you guys?

The boys made it back to April's apartment and knocked on her door.

**April:** Oh hey guys, come on in Splinter is in the living room.

**Splinter:** Welcome back my sons, how was your day in the city?

**Leonardo:** It was ok, we brought you back something.

**Splinter:** Old samurai armor, where did you get this?

**Raphael:** We bought it with the money I won.

**Splinter:** (suspicious look) I see.

**April:** Here guys I have a surprise for you.

**Michaelangelo:** Really, what is it?

**April:** Here you go guys!

She handed them ninja dogiswith their signature colors. Their dogis consist of the tops being their signature colors, the bottom half being black, and their boots being their

signature colors. Leo grabbed his bandana and tied it over his eyes and so did the others.

**April:** How do you guys like your ninja uniform?

**Leonardo:** They are comfortable, thanks April.

April started down Leonardo and his brothers. She was in a trance into Casey walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

**April:** Oh um, your welcome guys.

**Splinter:** Now you look like real ninjas, and as real ninjas, you must train.

**Leonardo:** Don't worry Master Splinter, we will tonight.

**Splinter:** Good, when the sun sets, you will go to the rooftops and do your katas with your weapons.

**Leonardo:** Yes Master Splinter

Ten o' clock came and they jumped on the rooftops and did their training with their weapons. They gave each other space to move around. Leo moved his swords swiftly

and silently imagining that he was in a real sword fight. Raphael extended his sais out and poking them out back and forth. Donatello swung his staff over his head, around his

back, up to the side and in front. Michaelangelo swung his nunchucks in front to his side and behind his shoulders. As they were training, they were about to be interrupted.

**Michaelangelo:** Oh crap, it's those guys again!

**Leonardo: **Who are you, and what do you want?

**Attila: **We are from the foot clan and out orders are to hand you over to Karai so you can be dealt with by her personally. If not, then we will bring your heads to the foot

clan.

**Genghis: **You can either come willingly or we will take you by force.

**Raphael:** You assholes have been following us all day. Do you want to fight with us, because I'll take you on.

**Michaelangelo:** Yeah we're not gonna let four wannabe ninjas like you take us down.

**Donatello: **I'm ready to fight. I rather go down fighting then be captured.

**Leonardo:** You heard my brothers. You can not defeat us.

**Attila:** If that is your answer then prepare to be eliminated. Your heads will make excellent trophies to our mistress Karai and they will serve as a reminder to those who dare

defy the will of the foot clan. Now prepare yourselves ninjas.


	10. We remember you

**Chapter 10: "We remember you"**

Attila and his brothers charged towards Leonardo and the others. Attila took out two swords of his own and got into a sword fight with Leonardo. Genghis took out two

butterfly knives and fought with Raphael. Napoleon was armed with a three sectional staff and Rasputin was armed with tonfas.

**Leonardo:** Your fighting is similar to mine.

**Attila:** Silence! Fight!

Raphael and Genghis got into a fist fight. Raph and Genghis were even matched and both were quick tempered. Raphael and Genghis both landed a punch each other and the

face and they flew backwards.

**Raphael:** Damn, They fight like us. I can't get the upper hand.

**Donatello:** Your staff skills are just like mine. I only taught them to one person.

**Napoleon**: Shut up and fight!

Napoleon swung his three sectional staff and then extended one of them and hit Donatello in the face. Michaelangelo swung his Nunchucks in front of Rasputin and then got

into a stance. Rasputin then mimicked Michaelangelo's swinging skills with his tonfas. Michaelangelo began to realize he taught someone how to do that. Michaelangelo was

distracted that he didn't pay attention and Rasputin kicked back to his brothers. Leonardo and Attila fought unarmed and their skills were evenly matched but Attila caught

him off guard and punched him in his chest and then across the face, causing Leonardo to spit out blood. Raphael ran towards Genghis and was punched across the face and

he also spit out blood.

**Leonardo:** These guys know everything we know; it's going to be hard to defeat them.

**Raphael:** There's no way I'm gonna let these rips offs beat me.

**Leonardo:** They're not rip offs they learned them from somewhere. We did teach our moves to a group of brothers.

**Donatello:** Yeah we taught them to our friends in Florida, the frogs.

**Attila:** Genghis, Napoleon, and Rasputin, prepare for the final assault.

**Genghis:** Thought you never ask Attila.

**Leonardo:** Wait a second, Attila, Genghis, Napoleon and Rasputin; they're the frogs.

**Raphael:** Uh Leo incase you forgot, they are from the foot clan and they're kicking our asses. The frogs live in Florida.

**Leonardo:** No, Raph trust me. They are the frogs, I can feel it.

**Donatello:** They must have been kidnapped and had the same experiment we had.

**Michaelangelo:** If that's them, then we have to jog their memories.

**Raphael:** Ok then let's do it.

They ran towards their brainwashed friends and fought with them some more. Leonardo dodged everything Attila threw at him and kicked him against the wall. Raphael

punched Genghis in his chest and then knocked him against the wall where Attila was. Donatello and Michaelangelo did a tag team move and caught both Napoleon and

Rasputin at the same time and both of them hit there heads against the wall. Rasputin and Napoleon were unconscious. Attila and Genghis fell unconscious as well.

**Leonardo: **Come on let's take them back to April's apartment.

**Raphael:** Are you nuts, what if they attack us again?

**Leonardo:** We'll have to take that chance. We have to help them remember who we are.

They picked up their unconscious friends and got off the roof tops.


	11. Do you remember us?

**Chapter 11: Do you remember us?**

They waited for their friends to wake up after the blow they took the head. Raph still didn't trust them after they tried to attack them on the roof.

Leo knows that it wasn't their fault since they were brainwashed and he wants to try to get his friends back to normal.

**Raphael:** We should've just left them on the roof, they could attack us again.

**Leonardo:** We'll take that Raph, They are old friends of ours incase you forgot.

**Raphael:** Yeah, well incase you forgot Leo, they're not on our side right now!

**Leonardo:** They were brainwashed and given the same treatment we received. We have to help them remember.

After Leo and Raph were finished arguing, the human frogs woke up. They looked around and to see where they were.

**Attila:** Where are we?

**Leonardo:** Attila tried to remember what happen.

**Attila: **How do you know my name?

**Leonardo:** It's me, Leonardo

**Attila:** Leonardo, but you used to be a turtle.

**Leonardo:** Yes I was, but the foot did turn us human and they did the same to you. Do you remember what happened?

Attila and his brothers thought long and hard to remember what happened to them. They started to remember Karai and her ninjas fighting with

them and knocking them out cold. Attila then began to remember that he had taken out a vaccine and injected him with the formula.

**Attila:** I remember, there was this lady Karai who kidnapped us.

**Leonardo:** Do remember where she took you.

**Attila:** Yeah I think so we can take you there to find the antidote.

**Leonardo: **Ok let's go!

Leonardo and his brothers wrapped the bandanas over their eyes and went back up to the rooftops. They followed Attila and his brothers to

the foot's base by jumping from roof top to roof top.

**Attila:** Hey you guys, we mastered our karate.

**Leonardo:** You did, when

**Attila:** Our master is swamp rat, he was mutated like us, and he taught us some more Karate and now we're masters.

**Leonardo:** I want spar with you one day.

**Attila: **I would be honored Leonardo.

**Genghis:** Hey we're almost there

**Raphael: **Good time to kick some Foot soldier butt.

They reached underground base and prepared to fight the incoming foot soldiers. Leonardo and Raphael took down many foot soldiers that got

in their way.

**Leonardo: **Let's make our way towards Karai and get the antidote.

**Raphael: **I'm right behind you. Donny, Mikey keep them at bay!

**Donatello:** All right

**Michaelangelo:** COWABUNGA!!!

Donatello and Michaelangelo took out their weapons and fought them off. Along with their four friends the humanoid frogs


	12. To the base

**Chapter: 12: Final Confrontation.**

**Leonardo:** KARAI!!

**Karai:** So you have come.

**Raphael:** Look!, You're gonna change us back or we're gonna kick your butt all over this base.

**Karai:** COME!

She takes out her swords and runs towards them. She swung her swords but they dodged them. Leonardo used his swords to melee

and parry Karai's swords. Leonardo then knocked the swords out of her hands. Just then more foot ninjas showed and quickly

surrounded Leo and Raph.

**Raphael: **Damn, we're surrounded

**Leonardo:** We can still beat them. We have to

Leonardo and Raphael each took half of the foot ninja and quickly beat them. Leonardo made quick work of them and saw that they

were poorly trained. Raphael also beat them with ease. Even though they were temporarily human they still had their ninja skills.

**Leonardo: **Come on, Karai went this way

**Raphael: **Right behind you Leo.

They chased after her in the direction she went. Leonardo and Raphael reached the end of the room. Karai ambushed them with more

ninjas and they surrounded them again. Raphael were dodging swords but Leo was caught off guard his hair became loose, his shirt

was sliced off, and his arm was also cut. Raphael got cut across the leg and his shirt was also sliced off. They were in pain but they

still kept fighting. Just then Karai was the only one left.

**Karai:** I will have to destroy you myself

She jumped forward and attacked them. Leonardo and Raphael tried to attack her but she was more than a match for both of them.

She kicked them both and kicked Leo aside then walked over to him and stepped on his chest.

**Karai: **prepare to die Leonardo.

Donatello and Michaelangelo ran in and kicked Karai. Donatello helped up Leo while Michaelangelo helped up Raph.

**Karai: **Attacking me four on one, have you know honor?

**Donatello:** We believe in honor but we're not gonna let you kill our brother.

**Leonardo: **No she's right, this is my battle

Leonardo picked up his swords and got ready to fight again. His hair was covering his face since Karai cut it loose. She charged

towards him and he dodged her sword attacks. He parried her attacks and knocked the sword out of her hand then he kicked her

back. Attila grabbed Karai's swords so she couldn't use them anymore.

**Leonardo: **It's over Karai, give us the antidote.

Karai feeling defeated, she hands him the antidote then she push the self destruct button and caused and alarm to go off.

**Karai: **You may have the antidote but you are not leaving here alive. Foot Ninja vanish!

Karai and her clan threw out some smoke bombs and had escaped. Now the turtles and frogs hand to find a way out of the base

before it self destructs. Time is running out and they only have less than five minutes to escape.


	13. We need to get out of here

**Chapter 13: We need to get out of here**

**Donatello: **All the doors have been sealed off.

**Michaelangelo: **We're trapped in here! That's not cool!

**Raphael: **Well then, we'll just have to bust our way out of here.

**Leonardo: **Then we need something to bust down.

Donatello looks around for away out. The only thing standing between their freedom was a metal door. He saw a robot and thought

of a plan.

**Donatello: **You guys, I'm going to bring that robot to life and have it zap the door so we can't get free.

**Raphael:** Well get going on it Brainiac we need to get out of here.

**Michaelangelo: **Yeah we now have two in half minutes before we all blow up.

**Leonardo:** Stop putting pressure on him. Go ahead and work Donatello.

Donatello went to work on the Robot. He tried to look for a way to turn the robot on and control him. As he examined the robot

closely, he found a switch and flipped it on.

**Donatello: **Robot I am your commander and I command you to blast down the door.

**Robot**: Yes Master!

The Robot dashed towards the door and laser beamed it open. Leonardo put the antidote somewhere safe on him and they all ran

through the door. With ten seconds left they all jumped through the window and hit the water below them. The base had exploded as

soon as they were under water. They swam to the surface and tried to catch their breaths.

**Michaelangelo: **Man being human is so hard.

**Leonardo: **Yeah and I have the antidote to change us back. Donatello do you have the syringes?

**Donatello: **Yeah, here they are

Donatello filled up eight syringes and injected them into everyone. Soon their bodies began to twist and shape back into their turtle

selves. Attila and his brothers were now back to being frogs again. They showed their gratitude to the turtles by shaking their hands,

**The Frogs: **Thank you Turtles!

**Leonardo: **You guys are welcome. Come back to New York anytime.

**Attila: **Thanks we will

The Frogs put on coats and hats to disguise themselves and went on the subway back to Florida. The Turtles had returned to sewers

and gave their Master Splinter the antidote as well. He was relieved to be himself again.

**Splinter:** Thank you for restoring me back to my former self again my sons.

**Leonardo:** You're welcome Master Splinter

**Michaelangelo:** Now that I'm green again, time for Pizza:

**Raphael:** I'll eat to that!

The turtles went into the kitchen made their left over pizza. Master Splinter made his sushi instead since he doesn't like Pizza.

**Splinter: **Oh and my sons

**Turtles**: Yes Master

**Splinter: **Tomorrow, more training ha ha ha

**Turtles: **Awwww!!


End file.
